


Morgan

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set approximately ten months after IWRY but is not cannon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

**Angel**

I stopped in my tracks and listened. There it was again. I focused hard, shutting out everything else around me. Again the sound carried to me. This time I had a direction. Breaking into a jog I headed off down the alley.

I rounded the corner and my ears were assaulted. A baby in distress and not that far away. I picked up speed, running now, my duster flying behind me. As I rounded yet another corner my eyes met with a horrific sight.

The jeep was a mess. Three quarters of the front end was embedded in a brick wall. Steam escaped from the crumpled hood. I knew I had to act fast. In a matter of seconds I was at the vehicle. The female driver lay slumped over the steering wheel. In a carrier strapped to the passenger seat lay the bawling infant.

Using all my strength I ripped open the driver’s door. I felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. As I moved to lift the woman something on the ring finger of her left hand caught my eye. A silver Claddagh, it’s heart pointed inwards.

“Buffy?”

I gently lifted the woman’s head. Buffy’s face greeted mine, her eyes closed, blood running from a cut on her forehead and an angry bruise already developing on her right cheek.

“Oh my God. Buffy!” I snapped myself out of my trance. There was time to think later. Right now I had to get Buffy and the child to safety. Leaning across her I released the seat belt that held the carrier. I scooped Buffy into my arms, hooked the carrier with my hand and headed towards my office.

***********************************

“Angel is that…JESUS!”

“Kate, take the baby.” She lifted the carrier from me. I placed Buffy down on the couch. Rushing to get my first aid kit I was soon back at her side.

“She needs to go to hospital Angel.”

“No! I’ll take care of her. Ring Cordy and tell her to and buy some baby things and then come here.”

“What’s going on?”

“I can’t explain now. Just do what I ask. Please?”

I turned my attention back to Buffy. I noticed she was beginning to stir.

“Buffy Honey?”

“Morgan? Where’s Morgan???” She tried to get up.

I gently restrained her. “Is Morgan the baby?”

“Where is he Angel? Where’s our son?”

I was stunned. “What did you just say?”

She twisted her hands, fiddling nervously with her Claddagh. When she finally spoke she said just two words. “I remember.”

**Buffy**

He looked stunned. I traced my fingers along his jawline.

“You remember?”

“Everything. Your heart beating, the kitchen table, the ice cream. Everything.”

“They said you wouldn’t. How?”

“When I found out about Morgan I was freaked. Then I started having dreams, dreams about you and I. It explained a lot.”

“Morgan’s ‘mine’?”

“Yes Babe. Where is he?”

“My friend Kate is looking after him.”

“Friend?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, friend. Nothing more, although she’d like it to be. Buffy? The accident?”

“Nothing supernatural. I got run off the road. They were probably drunk.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve got the mother of all headaches but otherwise I’m alright. We were coming to see you.”

“Morgan’s mine.”

“He’s ‘our’ son Angel, yours and mine. Created out of love. How d’you feel?”

“Shell-shocked.”

“Cordy says she’ll be half an…oh, you’re awake.”

“You must be Kate. Thanks for looking after Morgan.” I held out my arms for him, she passed him to me.

“D’you want to hold him Angel?”

“Can I?”

“Angel, listen to me ‘cause this is the last time I’ll say this. Morgan is ‘your’ son. We were coming here so you could meet him. I want him to know his father. We can’t be together but I don’t want him to suffer because of that, however, if this is not what you want, if you can’t handle this then we’ll both leave now.”

He silenced me with a kiss.

“I don’t want you to go. Either of you.”

We’d both forgotten about Kate.

“I’ll…I’ll leave you to it. People to see, cases to solve, that kinda thing. Bye.” She muttered as she backed out of the room.

I placed Morgan in Angel’s arms. His little eyes fluttered open and he studied his father intently.

**Angel**

I couldn’t believe he was mine. This perfect little boy was mine. I’d never thought that I would be blessed with children, vampires couldn’t ‘procreate’ without that whole exchange of blood thing, and yet lying in my arms was my son. My ‘human’ son. The child that Buffy and I had created. At this exact moment I didn’t think it was possible to feel more humbled or more blessed.

“He looks like you.”

“Does he? It’s been so long.”

“Believe me. He has your eyes, your nose, your hair, your mouth. He’s going to be a right heart breaker.”

“I’m sorry Buffy..” She stopped me by tenderly pressing a finger to my lips.

“Hush now. That’s the past.”

“Where are you staying?”

“I don’t know. This was a spur of the moment thing. The guys were asking questions I wasn’t prepared to answer. I just decided to..”

“Stay with me.”

“Angel?”

“Stay here, well downstairs in the apartment. That’s if you want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” I looked down at Morgan. “I want to get to know my son.”

I need to go back to the jeep, get some things if they haven’t been stolen or gone up in flames. You’ll look after him?”

“Buffy, you were knocked unconscious.”

“Like that’s never happened before! Besides the headache I’m fine. I’m the Slayer remember? Rapid healing is the game! Will you look after Morgan?”

“Of course.”

**Cordelia**

I’d seen some strange things in my time but nothing could have prepared me for the sight that greeted me when I entered the office. Curled up on the couch, fast asleep, was Angel. And nestled in his arms was a tiny baby doing likewise. It was a touching scene and I hadn’t the heart to wake them. Doyle bounded up the stairs behind me.

“Delia..”

“Shush.”

“What?”

“Look.” I pointed at Angel. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so peaceful.”

“I wonder what’s going on.”

“You know as much as I do. Kate just said that Angel wanted me to get some baby things and then bring them to the office…Buffy??”

“Hi Cordy, Doyle. Why are we whispering?”

I pointed at Angel. Buffy’s eyes filled with tears. “I did the right thing.” she mumbled.

**Buffy**

Every time I thought I couldn’t feel more love for Angel something happened that proved me wrong. Now was one of these moments. Seeing him cradle our son, the two of them sleeping peacefully, brought such joy to me.

“What’s going on Buffy?”

“Is there somewhere we can talk? I don’t want to disturb them.”

“My office.” Doyle headed off, Cordy and I followed.

*****************************

“Wow.”

“Yeah Cordy, wow.” I replied.

“That explains something. The vision..”

“You didn’t tell me you’d had a vision.” Cordy was concerned.

“It didn’t make sense. The Oracles said that Angel was going to receive his redemption in the form of three gifts. One would be his soul. I guess you and Morgan are the others.”

“Receive his soul? Are we talking about the new improved happiness clause free edition?”

“I can’t see that it would be anything else. I mean, he already has his soul. They can’t give him what he already has.”

“Is there any way we can check?”

“I don’t think we really need to. You saw him out there Buffy; have you ever seen him more at peace?”

“No.”

“He’s happy and Angelus isn’t here. There’s your proof.”

**Angel**

I awoke to find Buffy snuggled up next to me. Morgan was beginning to stir.

I felt different. I couldn’t pin down exactly how or why, I only knew that I did. It was strange, something was missing. Then it hit me, no overwhelming guilt. I felt content, happy, and I was still here. The happiness clause had gone.

Morgan began to whimper, this disturbed Buffy.

“Hey Honey, are Mom and Dad ignoring you or is your little belly empty?”

I was in awe of the way she behaved with him as she took him from my arms; gone was the battle hardened Slayer and in her place was a mother full of love and pride for her child. I’d never loved her more than I did at this moment.

“Do you want to feed him?”

I nodded. “I’d better get in some practice if I’m going to be of any use to you. Can’t just leave you to it can I?”

**Buffy**

My heart leapt at his comment.

“Angel? The happiness..”

“I know Buffy, it’s gone. I knew as soon as I woke up.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“As a family; if that’s what you want?”

“More than anything.”

He wrapped one arm round me and pulled me into a hug, with his free hand he stroked Morgan’s head. I knew we still had a lot of issues to work through but we were going to make it.

Morgan broke the moment by exercise his lungs. Angel and I both laughed.

“Ok little one, let’s give Daddy a crash course in bottle feeding.”

**Angel**

As we made our way to the apartment I took stock. I was with the most beautiful woman and together we had created a child. I offered up a silent prayer of thanks and hoped that I also had redemption in God’s eyes. Buffy and I were going to do this. Together.


End file.
